The Lost Kingdom
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: One fateful day in Ordon village after Hyrule has been saved. Link journeys with Illia, Colin, and Rusle to find something interesting that could prove useful in Ordon... instead they fall across a kingdom in ruins with it's beauty still in tact... but what they don't know is that they broke a spell that has been casted by it's princess.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

The Lost Kingdom

_Chapter 1:Intro_

_Two thousand years ago lived a kingdom filled with magical beasts but most of them were unicorns, pegasi, and horses. But after twenty long years of the kingdoms peaceful living the war came from their most evilest enemy yet to fight… the bat horses. They were a brutal t and one to be reckoned with. After the first brutal war with the bat horses other horses of the kingdom happened to help such as the fire, ice, water, earth, rock, and wind herds. The kingdom won the second war as did the first but… the future king… Link had died that night after being shot by a poison dart in the heart. After his death the future queen Gryna put her kingdom into a deep slumber till the time of their awakening came…_

_A/N hey guys this is minecrafguy101 sister here and this my first fan fiction so please enjoy the very short intro and I swear chapter two will be a bit longer an the intro yay! :3_


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 2: The Castle

A/N hey guys sorry it soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long but my brother was playing minecraft then my mom had to pay bills so….. yeah hope you enjoy!

"Where are we going anyway Link?" asked a young girl with emerald green eyes " something that can prove useful l to ordon Ilia", said the boy with blue eyes who was known as Link. " hmm…" , said a child's voice then an older mans voice came to talk " hahahahaha now now once we find some long planks we'll go back", then all of a sudden they hear a girls scream which more sounded like a fillies shriek in horror the small trio headed toward the sound and found a young filly who's coat was white with golden paint marks over it's body and what that was on top was a black looking bat horse that fangs and bat wings but,… the most weirdest thing was that it hissed like a vampire.

A/N hey guys sorry it was short but I swear chapter 3 will be long and I'll get with my on it after I'm done playing with my friends so hope all liked it so far… so… yeah….. CYA!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 3: the fight

"Oh… look who it is and I thought you were dead?" asked the bat horse looking creature. Without further notice Rusle and Link both sword drawn and ready to attack as the filly galloped to ilia and Colin. "How touching trying to save her well… sorry to disappoint you about me going so… so… so… ssssoon ", then three horses came in front of Link and Rusle. They were all in silver armor one was brown with a white star on his forehead, the second was a dappled gray mare with dappled wings, and the third was a pure white stallion with pure white wings. The bat looking horse hissed then the white stallion reared and spoke " we've been looking for you and you could have just come to us instead of going through all this trouble just to find you", then the mare spoke " Knightra it isn't worth it. They are just about stupid as pigs", then the brown stallion says " shes right you know", " Hahaha just look at you three talk like that!" the bat horse says

"Shut up you stupid bat horse", Knightra says

"Agreed", says the brown stallion

"Doubled agreed", says the mare

Then suddenly Knightra flies up into the air at tremendous speed as the mare went into the small tornado that Knightra was making then the bat horse was flung into the air trying to gain balance then the brown stallion kicks it up into the air saying "wow! That's doozy!"

"Yahoooooooo! Nice kick star", says the brown stallion

"same for you brown star", says star as she brush's her tail in his face then she finally notices one adult, teenagers, and one child just staring at them dumbfounded with a expression saying what the faq (WTF) she clears her throat and then starts to take off before the others noticed and took off as well.

"okay that is the most weirdest thing and besides the bat horse hissing and stuff", Rusle says

"I agree dad", says Colin as he stands between link and his father

"Yeah…. I wanna go back and then we can come back tomorrow okay?" she says as they all look her and nod then they all headed back without knowing they were being followed by someone beyond their experience with swords or bows.

"Link! I hope your awake!"

he heard ilia say so he got down to the bottom floor of his house and started to get dressed… or when eh was about to put on his shirt ilia cam in blushing wildly then she shut the door apologizing. Link finished then went outside to see Ilia, Colin, Rusle, and Epona his fateful and loyal steed. She greeted him as he approached the fine chestnut mare. Then the small trio set out for the woods behind Ordon village.

A/N: There finally got a long chapter yesssssssssssssssss! Well anyway hoped you liked it oh and chapter will be out soon so please enjoy oh and this is still minecraftguy101's sister here so CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	4. Chapter 4: The crystal

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 4: The princess

A/N hey guys 4th chapter just as I said and it's like umm… 9:50 pm so I'm going to be pretty tired and make some mistakes so please tell me so yeah….. enjoy yay!:3

_I wonder what Link would say if I could talk since it has been like hmm…. Almost like two thousand years? Nay it couldn't have ben that long… has it? _

Epona thought to herself a lot ever since the she left the kingdom of horses caught by the men of ordon and given to link for eighth birth day, but of mostly she thought brother brown star the first lutenit in the prince's army and his mate star second lutenit in the army but most of all those things she thought of her own mate Knightra. He was always kind and was good with team work like with the "Tornado of Swords". Knightra was a strong, handsome, and funny stallion which was the kind that brown star liked the most.

"okay let's stop and get some wood", Rusle said as they trio stopped to pick up some long bark wood that reminded Epona of herself when she was just a young filly helpless till someone came to rescue her in less if she was handily the colts in town she was fine but in the face of danger not at all although shed act all though but she always ended up getting hurt.

then while Epona was ay dreaming the trio stopped in front of a magnificent castle with ivy hanging around it's walls as they slowly but surely walked through the gates town but they went straight forward to the castle courtyard where they saw an amber crystal with a beautiful girl trapped inside of it. Link let go of Epona's reins which he was the holding onto the whole time they were in the forest.

Link touched the crystal. Where touched it started to crack little by little.

After it started to crack Epona's eyes widened to see who it was… it was… Gryna (GRE-NA)

Once it was finished the young girl fell out as she fell into Link's arms then put onto a spare hore they brought with them


	5. Chapter 5:Gryna

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 5: she a what!

They all reached ordon village then with ilia and Colin leading black star and Epona to the ranch while the girl was brought to Ilia's home. Ilia and Colin started playing a game called…. Who can say I the longest.

"I""I"I"I"I"I"II"I"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ilia finally said then Colin knew he lost so he and ilia set off to her place so they can see the how the young girl was doing.

"How she's doing?" Ilia asked as she entered her home

"Good", said Ulie who was Rusle's wife and she was also people who treated wounds besides Ilia .

"Mom!" said Colin who was super excited to see his mother.

Then the girl awoke after Colin screamed with pleasure of seeing his mother

"Huh….." she mumbled as she started to get up.

"Where am… I?" she asked Ulie thinking it was Helida or Helda or at least one of those twins.

Ulie gave her son a death glare then asked "Where you from and what are and what is your name?"

She looked surprised then said "I'm from the kingdom a couple miles behind this village and my name is Gryna", her eyes grew somber as she spoke her name then lighted back up again.

"Do you have a ranch?" she asked.

"Yes why?" Ulie asked right back as Ilia and Colin watched them talk.

"Oh well… I was just wondering… if I can work there for the time being at least", she answered and looked down blushing a bit.

"Fado well be quite happy so yes!" Ulie says with excitement.

"Really? Thanks!" she says and gets then asks "Uh where's the ranch?"

"I'll show you!" Ilia and Colin spoke together as he dragged Gryna out of the house and up to the barn where Link, Epona, Black Star, and Fado were waiting.

A/N hey guys I'm back again MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Well anyways hope you enjoy the 5th chapter oh and this counts for how long this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo I still hoped you enjoyed chapter 5 so CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6: your a what!

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 6: she a what!

"You'll really like working there the goats are nice and so is Fado", Colin said as they were walking to the ranch.

"Oh really? Well then I guess I'll have some fun working there ", she said with joy and genuine smile.

Ilia smiled as Gryna did. Then they reached the ranch where Black Star and Epona were grazing as Link and Fado talked about the goat's right as Ilia, Colin, and Gryna entered through the gate.

"oh… glad your awake", Link said as they came near him and Fado.

"Link Fado! This is Gryna!" Colin shouted so Epona and Black Star could hear as well.

"Well he sure excited about telling them about her uh Epona?" black star said with a smirk on his lips

_ "Oh shut up dummy!" she protested to his question._

_He neighed then continued watching them talk on about stuff._

_I wonder why they would have even stolen a kingdoms princess? Oh wait… they don't know Gryna is a princess just yet. Epona thought to herself._

_"Umm… I was wondering if I can work here for the time being?" she said with a determent face" she said with a determent face._

_wouldn't find at all would you Link?" Fado asked Link then just shook his head in response ' I wouldn't mind'._

_Fado smiled and says "Do you mind if you start today by helping us feed the goats?"_

_"oh I wouldn't mind at all", she answered then they all headed to the feed room to get the goat feed. After they were down they all headed to field and talked although Gryna wasn't much of a talker to strangers she tried to make the best of it._

_"Link do you mind if I ride your horse?" Gryna asked hoping Epona was his _

_"Not at all… and she's the chestnut mare with white mane and tail also her name is Epona",_

_"Okay", she said and got on Epona without her tack on. _

_She cantered around the field till it was midnight then they headed back with Epona. They said their good byes and goodnights._

_"Are you going to stay at Link's house or mine?" Ilia asked before they left._

_"Link's if he doesn't mind?" Link just shook his head and then led them away to his home._

_"I like in here… it smells like… pine trees?" Gryna said as she entered Link's home._

_"Thanks", he said simply as he lighted the fire. _

_"Hey I know I just met a couple minutes after I woke up but, I trust you enough to tell you this…", she said as Link just looked at her dumfounded but also gesturing to go on._

_She took a deep breath then said real fast "I'm a princess!"_

_Link stared at her then shouted/whispered "you a what?!"_

_Gryna cocked her head sideways then laughed so hard she almost cried. Then Link covered his mouth before he burst out laughing as well._

_"I've never ever heard a girl say that before in front of someone they literally just met", Link said wiping some tears from his from just laughing just to hard (lol WTF)._

_"And I've never seen a boy ever act this way before ever!" she shouted then passed out on the floor from crying/ laughing to hard. Link looked over then laughed some more then passed out as well on the floor._

_A/N well that was properly the longest I've ever done before in my life so yeah I'm not proof reading anything till I'm on the very last chapter which isn't till a very long time so yeah…. So….. CCYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_


	7. Chapter 7:the captain

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 7: The Captain

The next morning Link and Gryna talked and rode together a lot but the mostly rode in silence in the lost forest cause they were always trying to find their way out of the forest.

But, one unlucky storm came into ordon village.

"Oh dear I wonder when this terrible storm will ever stop?" Ulie questioned herself as the others nodded except Gryna.

"You okay?" Link asked her as the rest looked concerned since mayor Bo was looking at her concerned as well ( they are in the house up by Fado's for those who knows and for those who don't it's the mayor's home) Gryna nodded then put her elbows on the table with lying down and her eyes closed mumming Epona's song, then there was a knock on the door so Ulie opened it with Bo's permission there standing was a Knight in silver armor who stared at the sleeping princess .

''May I come in?" he asked politely Ulie nodded then he stood acing them all.

"I'm Knightra the captain of the royal army from the Kingdom of Horses and the princess's second protector, also I'm here you have for the princess –", seeing Gryna then says "Sorry I must've been mistaken I guess I will be leaving", and with that he left back to the forest where the awakened Kingdom lied.

"Well that was a doozey", she says as she stretches her arms.

They all nodded then the storm stopped just as Gryna wanted it to so she could go swimming in the icy cold water.

The next morning was sweet and fresh. Gryna watched Link herd the goats after all she did get the hang of it quick.

"Wow….. I think there should be a goat herding competition or something here cause you two sure can do it fast!" Fado complemented them as the afternoon sunset came along.

"Really?" said Gryna as she laid against Black Star's neck as they walked to Link's home.

Link didn't even say anything but just nod and look at the twilight of the afternoon sunset.

When they got to the springs a man with a cloak and many weapons was there waiting for the princess (/BOSS).

"Welcome back boss" was all he said as he gave her a hug and she returned it with a very tight squezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Then the man saluted and jumped up into the trees and disappeared into the starlight

Gryna sighed and washed Black Star up and headed back to Link's home with out him.

"Wonder what her problem is", link mumbled to himself as he began to walk back to his home with Epona.

A/N hey guys hoped you all enjoyed it and I'm going to be making a LOZ and MLP crossover soon so CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	8. Chapter 8:Knightra and Epona

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter8:Knightra and Epona

The next morning was weird to Gryna because it was been half a week without seeing her brothers Black Knight, Green, Blue, Vio, and Red. Even though they were all annoying she missed them o much she even began crying sometimes behind the haylofts.

"Hey you okay Gryna?" link asked after he found her crying at faron springs.

"I…I…I just miss my brothers", she says still crying into her hands and all he could do was comfort her.

"How about we go back to the house and I'll cook you some hot pumpkin soup?" he asked and all she did was nod her head then they headed back but, not knowing they were being followed by the Knightra the Pegasus.

Gryna ate her soup slowly but also wearily since she learned it the hard way never eat pumpkin soup fast while it's still hot or you'll get burned!

"_I wander when they're going to ride us again?" Black Star asked._

_"Who knows? Humans are unpredictable", Epona said answering Black star's question._

Then suddenly they heard a movement of a hoof beats.

"Be on your guard", Epona said without even knowing she was talking like A human would and that Ilia was right there.

Then Knightra jumped out from the trees head held high with a smirk of sarcasm.

"I'd-", He started but didn't get to finish when Epona interrupted him.

"don't ever do that again you little-!" Epona said before she noticed ilia running away from the road then Epona said just as Knightra was going to point out something "Don't even say it",.

A/N hey guys its November 1, 2013 and I stayed home from school cause I wasn't feeling good and I still feel yucky (barfy) so I hope you all enjoy this short chapter and so yeah…. CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!


	9. Chapter 9:Assassin?

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 9: Assassin?

The next morning as the smell of pine needles entered Gryna's nose, then the smell of pumpkin soup? She woke up and yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning", Link says as he hands Gryna some soup filled with the sweet aroma of pumpkin. She smiles and eats her soup with Link.

Gryna smiles more then frowns saying "Sorry about not waiting and coming to your house together".

He laughed a bit then says "Don't worry about it… besides… I was just kinda weirded out by that guy calling you… boss?"

"Oh… that was… Edward… one of the newest… recruits… to my royal… assassins?" she says with a faint smile of weirdness. Then Gryna burst out laughing as Link randomly threw his soup into the air with it falling on his head saying "ASSASSIN!"

She laughed a bit more then coughed.

_Can't forget I need to settle down on the laughing before I start coughing up blood! _She thought as Link slightly patted her back to try and calm down her nerves

"You okay?" Link asked as Gryna nodded then they finished their soup together then walked out the door side by side even when they got on Black Star and Epona they rode side by side.

Fado was waiting for them at the gate to the ranch saying "Emergency."

At the word "Emergency" Gryna's hylain ears flattened back as did Link's then they just looked at each other both with worried looks as they dismounted and let the mare and stallion graze in the field as Fado, Link, and Gryna entered the barn where four young boys with four different tunics on just talked to Bo as he nodded.

Then a the boy in the red tunic run up to Gryna saying "SISTER!" as tears filled the boys eyes.

He hugged Gryna as the other three looked as tears filled their eyes as well and ran up and hugged their older sister crying "Where have you been sis?" "You worried mom and dad to death!" "Don't leave us like that ever again!" "We all missed you! Even Black Knight!"

Gryna laughed and cried as she comforted them by saying "It's alright I promise I won't leave you all ever again… well except for Black Feathers but you five? Never", she said as the child in the blue tunic slapped her twice and saying "Bad sister! Bad sister!"

Then just as he was going to do it the third time Gryna caught his hand in mid blow saying "You try it one more time I'll snap your wrist got it?" the blue one gulped hearing the annoyance in her voice saying "Yes… yes ma'am!" the other three laughed and they all hugged her again, and even Gryna was just to happy to have the blue one hang over lava a his punishment for slapping her twice and her parents would even agree with her at the judgment.

A/N So you all finally get to meet the four princes of horses Green, Blue, Vio, and Red! (YAY! Red!) So yeah hope you all enjoyed chapter 9 AND yeah once again counting this on how long this is chapter is so…..CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

P.S. I forgot to say their names so once I get a chance I'll put up a new chapter with them introducing themselves to Link and obviously not Epona so yeah now CYAA!


	10. Chapter 10:The surprise visitor

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 10: The surprise visitor

The whole village was surprised about the four children were Gryna's brothers? Link wasn't to surprised since he knew she had brothers but five? Like seriously! Five! Link was almost so dumbfounded when the captain from royal army of horses came in. Ulie gave him a welcoming smile then he returned it as he grabbed the four young prince's ears.

Then after the smile he gave Gryna the look then she got up saying "Be right back", and with that she left with the captain and her brothers to go talk about something… then link blurted out " Well that was weird?" then the whole village nodded and secretly listened to what they were saying.

"What are you doing Knightra?" Gryna asks as she turns toward him with an angry face and a scared look.

"They've returned", he states simply as he looks at her then says "You know if I'm going to get reed of some the bastards I'm going to need Epona's help", he looks over to Epona as she trots to him.

He pets her muzzle then says "I shouldn't be saying much after all… they are watching us", and with that he kissed Epona on her muzzle and whispers into her ear "Good-bye… my love", Then with that he left as his pure white cape flung into the wind as Epona looked at him dreamily.

Then Gryna heard a familiar voice in her head.

_Aww crap! Not him! _Gryna thought,_ Not… Black… Feathers._

_The four princes saw their sisters' serious look then they all looked at each other and nodded then "I think you need to go back sis", said the green one._

_"Back where?" she asked._

_They all gave her a look then she said "Oh no I'm not going back!"_

_The whole village of ordon looked confused at what they were talking about, but then Link looked down and said "Go… if they need you then go", Gryna looked at Link confused and as did the others._ _"No I'm not going! No matter how many times you ask I'm not!"_

_"Just go!" Link yelled as tears began to fill his eyes, but he held them back._

Gryna looked at him as small tears began to leak from her eyes then se said "Good-bye… Link", then she ran off without taking Black Star, the horse Link randomly gave her.

Then suddenly a pure black Pegasus sweeps Gryna into the air as she tried to break free of the things grasp.

Then Vio, the purple one, randomly grabbed a bow from his hat and shot at the black Pegasus.

"God damn it! Can't get it without hitting sis! Vio shouted to his brothers.

Then red pulled out a fire staff from his hat and started shooting randomly in the air till he heard a shriek of the Pegasus and amazingly not Gryna. He looked around saying "Where's sis?"

"Here", they hear her voice as they see a couple burnt marks covered her pure white dress and the rest of her body.

She randomly twirled as the dress became whiter than snow again. She laughed and smiled as did her brothers.

"Okay I may not know what you were all talking about but how about you stay here in Ordon Village for a while?" Bo asked hopping she'll say yes then she nodded.

After the huge feast they had Link asked her to follow her so she did.

They walked till they got to ordon springs there Link said what he would have never done.

"Gryna… would please tell no one this", she nodded.

Link took a deep breath and says "Gryna I… love you", there Link had finally said what he had always since he first laid eyes on her.

Gryna blushes then smiles and kisses Link on his cheek and says "Love you too", then she walks back blushing as she heads to his house.

A/N YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSS! Finally I have a lot of words and this properly the longest chapter I've ever done( literally!) I so happy! :D -_- but I also tired so yeah… later my fellow assassins! *Salutes * may we meet again! :3 meow!


	11. Chapter 11: Zelda

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 11: Zelda

The next morning Link awoke to see that Gryna wasn't in bed then he looked at outside to see that the horses weren't there so he went outside, and saw hoof prints leading to the springs he followed them to see Gryna washing the dirt off of the them.

"Nice job", Link complemented.

She jumped around spooked by Link's complement then she says "Oh… thanks", a faint smile appeared on her face as did Link.

Link patted Epona and Black Star's neck as they both nickered happily. Then Epona's ears shot straight up as she looked at the gate, then Gryna looked the same way. There a pure black stallion with a lightning shaped stripe on its' forehead cantered in with it's rider. The girl wore an azure riding shirt with white riding pants. Her hair was the same color as Link's and Gryna's, also with the eye color.

"Well long time no see… Gryna", said the mystery women.

Gryna gasped then laughed bit before saying with a bow "Well this is… such an honor your highness", with a hint of sarcasm.

The princess rolled her eyes before saying "Shut up", then she dismounted her stead.

"Zelda? What are you doing here?" Link asked surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Oh why to see an old friend of cross"

Gryna rolled her eyes as she announced "Well what are you doing here in Ordon village?" she put her fists on her hips like she always did when she was ready to get in a fight.

"Slow down tiger. I just came here to say hi" Zelda said as she put her hands in the air trying to tame her friend.

"Right", Gryna said as Epona snorted in annoyance at the new stallion knowing Knightra wasn't going to like her being around a stallion he didn't know.

The stallion nickered to Epona as the two princesses argued.

_"What's your name?" asked the black stallion._

_"Why should I tell you if I don't know your name?" Epona says with an act of annoyance._

_"Storm… now you have to tell me your name", he said with a nice tone._

_"Well since you said 'I have to' tell you my name I guess I won't… but if you say please I will", Epona said with an invisible smirk._

_"Can you please tell me your name?" he pleaded._

_"Epona… Epona Mustang", said the chestnut mare._

_Storm looked at Epona dreamily till the two princesses started to argue about something serious._

"Okay I guess that gives you a good reason to be here but… I still don't get if you came here to see me but leave your castle to be attacked since all of your defenses are down that is what I don't get at all! Its' just not like you!" Gryna shouted at her friend.

"I'm sorry if its just not like me to leave my castle undefended to the enemy! Plus it's defended!"

"Yeah right!"

Link looked at the two princesses annoyed. He thought of stopping the two from arguing but… he didn't want to ruin Black Stars' fun of watching one of the most powerful princesses in the whole world argue with the princess of Hyrule… but he did it anyway.

"Okay look… I wouldn't want to ruin someone's fun of watching you two argue but… please stop arguing its' giving me a head ache!"

The two girls looked at link and each other then sighed at the same time.

"Okay but still… you need to get back before-", an assassin jumped from the trees but Gryna only thought YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FINALLY SOMEONE TO PICK HER UP!

"I believe I came here for two people. Ones name is Epona and the other Zelda?"

Epona trotted up to the man and was glad to be with a man she knew ,other than Link and Rusle, then

Zelda grabbed Storms' reins and followed the man.

Link and Gryna waved as they jumped up (or climbed) the rocks as they headed to the Kingdom behind the village of ordon.

Then they both walked to the ranch together a they watched the goats run and play in the field but without knowing Grynas' very own nightmare will soon come true.

A/N Hey guys this is almost going to be like… three pages if I continued but I didn't cause my legs hurt from sitting too long so yeah hoped you all enjoyed so good bye my fellow assassins. *Salutes* May we meet again! :3 Meow! (also I'm accepting OCS so please tell which OC you created and I'll use it if you want me to but I'll find a chapter to put it in so please tell me and I'll use it so now bye! *Salutes*


	12. Chapter 12: fire fire burning black

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 12: fire fire burning black

Link woke up in the middle of the night with the smell of fire reached his nose then he looked around but saw nothing until he heard Colin's cry of horror then he rapidly put on his green tunic with the hylain shield and the ordon sword then set out for Epona remembering she wasn't here but somewhere else so he went to Ordon Village seeing it burn up with large black flames.

"Rusle!" Ulie shouted for her husband but there was no answer… she cried his name again but it was the same as the first.

"What happened… and who did this?" Link asked as he saw Gryna trying to get to the burning house where Rusle was still trapped inside.

"Let me try! Please I know there's a way!" Gryna shouted almost crying but the cloaked man just shook his head then she punched his face and out went a tooth. She ran inside as almost an hour later she came out with Rusle.

Ulie hugged her husband crying into his used to be white but now black shirt. Then older man laughed a bit then hugged his wife as the cloaked man got up and patted Gryna on her back.

"He'll will be quite proud Gryna", the cloaked man said in an older and Italian voice.

"Sorry I knocked you out… but I had no other choice."

"You also made me loose a tooth…"

"Don't you make me take back my apology", she said with annoyance in her tone.

The old cloaked man laugh bit as ilia asked "Why is the fire black and isn't going out?!"

"Uhh…" before Gryna could finish her sentence a red pinto stallion came into the crime scene but only came there to just eat the… fire?

"Hello Gryna… and hello random people that I don't their names and I'll continue eating right after I call my herd…" then the stallion neighed loudly as a HUGE herd of wild horses came to eat fire.

"Hello papa", said a gold paint filly that only Link, Ilia, Colin, Rusle, Gryna, and Epona remembered.

"In coming!" said a mans actually coming from the night sky.

"Slow down you idiot!" said female voice Gryna only recognized and maybe Link...

"Epona?" Link and Gryna said at the same time as the chestnut mare, that was in silver armor, was crushed by a pure white stallion, who was also in silver armor.

"Get off of me dummy!"

"Well excuse me Epona!? I'm trying my best not to crush you anymore than I have!"

"Aunt Uncle!" said the golden paint colored foal.

A/N Hahahahahahahahahaha cliff hanger! What will happen to Epona, Knightra, Paint, Flame, Whisper, and the rest of the fire herd? (except Epona and Knightra) well any way sorry it took long to get this chapter up and so yeah…'a and I'm talking wolf quest again dang it! Well any way hope ya'll enjoyed and now good-bye my fellow assassins! *Salutes* may we meet again! :3 meow!


	13. Chapter 13:Nice Timing

The Lost Kingdom

Chapter 13:

"Hey I got a wing", said the white stallion as he stood holding up a webbed black wing with small but sharp black spikes at the end.

"Did you tear it off?" asked the chestnut mare.

he nodded his head then said "Enemy staring enemy staring."

Epona looked at the village then back Knightra then at the village turning her head swiftly then got up.

"Flame what did you do!?" she asked ready to fight as her silver armor turned ebony in the reflection of the black fire.

"Huh… oh… nothing now I have to get to the good fire before it go's out", Epona grabbed the red pinto stallions tail.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet…", he gulped and looked at her with his head low to the ground and ears back.

"Okay Epona trust me I didn't set the village on fire and plus", he raised his head " I don't make black fire!"

"its true", Gryna said from a far not wanting to get too close to the black flame as it started to go out.

"Now while you excuse me I'll go back to eating."

"Fine", said the mare then she went to Gryna and whispered "Was anyone hurt? Killed? Or burned with extreme black dust?"

"Sort of…", She as she looked at Rusle.

The mare nodded then Whispered into her ear again "I'll ask the King and Queen if they want Ordon protected or if they just want them to move into the outside village until we have this figured out?"

Gryna shook her head slightly with her eyes closed since she was almost in charge of the royal guard. She looked at Epona, Knightra, Flame, and… Link. She knew she would have to fight the bat horses sooner or later but if she was going to she needed Link by her side after all… they did love each other.

That night Gryna told the whole village everything about her even stuff Link didn't know. In the morning they left with the extremely full Fire herd three horses and the old cloaked man as they went behind Ordon Village to a Kingdom filled with Beauty and grace unlike no other… to where a King, Queen, and, randomly, five princes were waiting.

"Hey I just realized something", said the princess with worried voice.

"Yes my Queen", said the chestnut mare.

"Did we leave Green, Blue, Vio, and Red back at Mayor's house!" she said with worry just as Flame jumped in to reply "Look those two are unpredictable but what I think they're probably back at Triforce Falls Wrecking Sonay's grave."

A/N Hello gys and finally I have the 13th chapter up and ready to be posted and sorry I will have to end this and I wont be saluting so bye.


End file.
